In Search for the Immortal Demigods
by Adrinadaughter.of.Hades
Summary: Bella Di Angelo is the daughter of Hades; she goes to Forks, Washington to search for 7 vampire demigods. Will she find love and maybe sparks will fly… Terrible summery but nice story so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Percy Jackson Fanfiction Crossover

In search of the immortal demigods

Summary:

Bella Di Angelo is the daughter of Hades; she goes to Forks, Washington to search for 7 vampire demigods. Will she find love and maybe sparks will fly… Terrible summery but nice story so please read it.

Chapter 1:

Bella POV:

Hi! I am Isabella Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Princess of Olympus and the underworld. I have a brother, Nico Di Angelo. We lived on Olympus since we were born as our mother Maria Di Angelo died giving birth to us and Father did not want us to go to an orphanage. Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus, princess of Olympus and the skies while Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, Prince of Olympus, the sea and Atlantis. Nico is the ghost king while Bianca is the ghost princess like me. We all have a very strong relationship but I think Thalia and Nico is the strongest since they are emo, punk and gothic they are basically joined to the hips I think one day they will get together.

I got blessed by all of the Olympians except Dionysus and Demeter. I can summon skeletons, jewels; make hellhounds become good, shadow travel and invisibility like the helm of darkness. I can summon lightning from Uncle Zeusy, water of Uncle Poseidon. Aunt Hera blessed me to have a very successful marriage. A wing shoe from Uncle Hermy, fighting skills from Ares, healing powers from Apollo, archery skills from Arty, beauty from Aphy, knowledge from Theeny and fire from Hephy. Nico and Bianca also got the same blessing but Nico got handsomeness from Aphy. Thalia can summon lightning and skeletons and more of Uncle Zeus powers like lightning, lightning travel and flying but she also has the same powers from all the other gods. Percy got the same as Thalia but only lightning from Uncle Zeus and many Uncle Poseidon powers like vapour travel, control water, breath underwater and stay dry underwater. We are all immortal, all prince and princesses we all live on Olympus or our father's region. I am Princess of Ghost, the underworld and Olympus, Nico is the King of Ghost and Prince of the underworld and Olympus, Thalia is the Princess of Skies and Olympus and Percy is the Prince of Atlantis, The sea and Olympus.

I have dull brown eyes and light brown hair, I wear black all the time I love to read and draw. I beat Arty and Apollo is archery and Ares in sword battle.

"Hello daddy. May I ask why you called me to the throne room?" I ask my father. "Well angel, there are 7 demi-god in Forks, Washington. 2 sons and a daughter of Apollo, a daughter of Aphrodite, a son and daughter of Athena and a son of Ares." Father said. "May I ask Nico to come with me?" I asked. "That would be necessary Princess since they are vampires so no monsters dare to attack them. To help you, they have gold when they just hunted or black when they are hungry." Father said. I quickly gather Thalia, Nico and Percy to tell them about the quest. They were so shocked that 7 demigods live together and they do not attract monsters.

I quickly slept; I was dreaming about gorgeous bronze hair with inhuman handsomeness, we were in a meadow about to kiss when mu fucking alarm clock rang. I quickly took some ambrosia, nectar, my unlimited credit card and a bag of drachma. I quickly shadow travelled to Forks, Washington. I bought a penthouse. I quickly went to buy some furniture and paint. I quickly took my wallet which transform into a stygian iron sword and a dagger in my knee high boots, I also wore my bracelet that has black angel wings and enrolled into a high school.

-I again dream of that beautiful bronze hair male. But the alarm rang. I quickly dress into ripped black skinny jeans and black bite me vampire shirt. I took my sleek black Volvo to Forks high. When I arrived, I saw a sliver Volvo exact same model as mine. Then, I saw the gorgeous male that I have been dreaming about the past few nights about suddenly he was next to me repeating "mine" again and again. Suddenly, he was on his knees and said, "Please accept me, my beautiful mate for I accept you." I then said, "I accept you for you accept me." I don't know where those words came from but I said it. He carried me into the car, I know it is a little weird but no one was in school yet since I came early to settle in.

"My lord, where are we going?" I asked. "Well my dark angel, I am going to bring you to my meadow, I need to explain everything my love." He said. When we reached the forest, he lifted me into a bridal style and said, "My dark angel, please close your eyes I do not want you to get dizzy, please my love." I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest and heard him purr. He scent hit me like a ton of bricks he smelled like pine.

When he stop, he sat down and pulled me into his embrace. "My love, I am a vampire, I do not know if you will accept me but I am one. I can read minds but I cannot read yours, I have super speed, super strength, I do not burn in the sunlight instead I sparkle, I never sleep, wooden stakes don't hurt me, I also can't turn into a bat and I drink animal blood." He said. "My lord, I would never judge you since I am a demigod. Half human and half god, I am the daughter of Hades, I'm immortal, I have black angel wings, a dagger and a stygian iron sword." I Said. Wow! Maybe Edward is a demigod also along with his family.

-Hey everyone,

I am Adriana; I hope you will follow/favourite this story and comment. Constructive criticism is welcomed. 5 reviews and there would be an update.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed this story.**

**There you go ****Agent Cat****. I do not own any one but the plot, all rights go to SM.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2,**

"**My love, there is no such things as Greek gods." He said. Boy was I mad. "Edward, if you don't believe me why should I believe that you are a vampire." I shouted. He visibly flinched at my loud tone. I quickly swiped my bracelet and large black angel wings with hints of blue and red since I was sad and in love, it reads my emotions and I quickly fly off. I heard Edward shouting for me but I continued flying while crying. I landed on a tree and quickly turn invisible. "I thought I saw her flying here. But I can't go in it is wolves territory, but I need to find her." I heard him mutter to himself. Suddenly, large wolves came out and attack Edward. I quickly take out my sword, "Angel, this is dangerous please fly out of here." He said. Damn, I am not letting them kill Edward. I quickly fight; I plunge my sword into a wolf and threw my throwing knives into each of their hearts. Wow, they were so easy. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked while my eyes shone in concern. "I am fine angel, are you ok?" he said while he quickly looks for scratches.**

**I quickly flew to the meadow. I heard him running towards me. I was still mad and sad that he did not believe me. "Angel, I am so sorry that I did not believe you, please Angel will you forgive me?" he said. "Sure, but next time please trust me, I am hurt that you do not trust me." I said. "I know princess, I am sorry." He said. **

**I flew away and went to call my father. "Daddy, can you teleport me some more hunting knives, bows and arrows, and a dagger. Can it be all in stygian iron and black in colour." I said. "Sure princess anything for you and Nico." Father said. "Thank you daddy and I have a boyfriend who is a vampire do you think he is a vampire." I asked. "What who said you could have a boyfriend." He yelled. "Father, I love him. He makes me happy, he is my soul mate. If you do not agree, I will have mother not give you sex for a century." I said calmly, I knew he cannot live without his and mother Persephone's sex life. "Ok, princess. Please tell me you will be careful. Oh and why are there a bunch of shape shifters being judged?" He asked. "Oh, they were trying to kill Edward and me so I took my knives and killed them. Bye daddy." I said. I quickly hang up and flew off to find Edward.**

"**Edward?" I said. "My love, I have been looking for you where did you go?" he said. "I was sitting on the clouds to call my father." I said. "My dark angel, I love you but next time, tell me where you go because you had me worried." He said. "Ok Edward. Can we meet your family please?" I said while giving him my puppy dog eyes that I used on my father and the other gods. "Angel you know I can't deny you even if I tried, you don't even need to give me the puppy dog eyes." He said. He quickly carried me and ran to his house.**

**Wow, his house is so big, it is no Olympus but it is so big. He brought me to the kitchen and saw 6 vampires. I saw a dark brown hair dude that looks like Ares next to him was a blondie who looks like Aphy. Near them was a blond dude that looks like Apollo and a Brown female that looks like Theeny. A blond dude that looks like Theeny and a Pixie sized girl who looks like Apollo except for the hair. I just realized that Edward looks like Apollo without his blonde hair.**

"**Hello everyone, I am Isabella Di Angelo but call me Bella." I said. Suddenly the pixie size girl ran to hug me. "Hello Bella, I am Alice. I can tell we will be the best of friends!" She said. "Hello Bella, I am Jasper." The blondie who looks like Athena. "Hey Bella, I am Emmett." He quickly gave me a huge bear hug so big that I am surprise that I am not crushed by him. "Put my girlfriend down, you big oaf she looks like she cannot breathe." My amazing boyfriend said. He immediately put me down and Emmett looks so scared. It is so amusing since Emmett is so much bigger than Edward. "Hi Bella, I am Rosalie, but please call me Rose." The blondie said. "Hello Bella, I am Esme." Mrs Cullen said. "Hello Mrs Cullen, you have a beautiful house." I said. "Oh my dear call me Esme, Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old and thank you I designed it myself." She said. "Hello dr Cullen." I said. "Hello Bella, how is your ankle and call Carlisle." He said. "Hi Carlisle, my ankle is doing fine, it has already recovered." I said actually I took nectar and ambrosia. "Angel, what ankle is he talking about?" He asked. "I will tell you later." I said. He took arm and brought me to his room.**

**His room is golden in colour and has a grand piano, many cds and books. "Edward you play the piano?" I asked. "Yup, since I was 4 in my human years until my vampire years." He said. "Will you play for me?" I ask. He sat down and patted a sit next to him; I went to sit beside him. He started to play clair de lune my favourite. When he finished, "it is beautiful, my prince." I said. After spending awhile with Edward and his family, I decided to go home.**

"**My prince, may I go home?" I ask. "Of course, my princess." He said. "Bye everyone." I said. Edward quickly ran me to my house after I gave him my address. "Edward can you stay?" I ask. "Of course, my princess." He replied. I quickly went to change my clothes. "Goodnight my prince." I said. "Sweet dreams my princess," Edward said.**

**Hey guys, **

**Adriana here, in this story Rosalie is not cold hearted towards Bella. In the later chapters you will know why. I really hope you guys will favourite/follow me or this story. Please review, if there is any mistakes please tell me and I will try my best to change it. About Bella's wings, if any of you watch Code Lyoko, Aelita in season 4 Jeremie created Angel wings as her transportation. **


End file.
